The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger7049’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new moderately vigorous Zonal Geranium plants with attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2006 in Lompoc, Calif. of Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Pacfox’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,374, as the female, or seed, parent with Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Fistangoli’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,274, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. since September, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.